Meeting Loki
by muzik4eva
Summary: Jessie nearly runs over a guy with gorgeous green eyes. Unfortunately, he's been stabbed. Her world begins to end when she meets the God of Mischief. But slowly, she starts to fall in love with him. Loki/OC


**Chapter 1**

Her world began to end when she found a guy stabbed in his side. Well actually, when she almost hit him with her car.

Jessie Hamilton was leaving the bar late at night on that Thursday. It was a stupid thing to do but she couldn't go back home. Not yet. What is the point of going home when there is no one even waiting for her? So she decided to go to a bar and drink a few drinks until she was close to getting wasted. Jessie waited until it was about 11:30pm and got up from the stool, sighing inwardly.

Besides her colleagues at work, she had no particular person to call a friend. Of course her colleagues invited her to dinner parties and other crappy things, but she didn't feel like going. Jessie didn't know why she was pushing everyone away. She had a decent job at a clothing industry as a designer with a great pay. People at work were friendly to her and they knew that she barely had any plans after work, but she always declined their offers.

Some of her male colleagues had attempted to hit on her, which truly was annoying. She was a 27 year old blonde and was single. But Jessie couldn't even think about going on a relationship. Not after what Brandon had done to her. But even so, Brandon and she broke up 3 years ago… not that she told anyone… but then again, she had no one to tell anyways.

So Jessie decided to spend her night at a bar which was fairly packed when she went at 9. She just sat at a booth and ordered the first drink she saw on the menu and sipped it very slowly. Some random guys came sashaying over and tried to ask her out. They are all idiots. But Jessie just smiled and chatted with them and didn't give any of them her phone number, because why on earth would you give a stranger, no matter how hot, your phone number. Soon Jessie got tired of staying and doing nothing so she left.

Then she almost hit a guy with her car. Good thing she stopped just in time from running him over. But he appeared out of nowhere. "Fuck," she cursed silently. Jessie went out to see if the guy was alright… and saw him bleeding to death. Literally.

"Oh my God! Are you OK? Please don't die on me here… excuse me, can you get up? I'll take you to the hospital…"

"No hospital…" he croaked and turned on his back. Only then did Jessie see that he was unbearably gorgeous. He was very handsome and had this dark aura emitting from him, which made him hotter. She realized that she was staring at him quite stupidly and got on her knees to help him up. "No hospitals…" he moaned again.

_Shit_. How on earth will she take care of him now? He didn't want to go to a hospital for some reason and was stabbed on his side. She asked him, "Is there anyone that you can call? Oh shit, you're bleeding a lot… look, you really need to go to a hospital." The guy quickly said, "No," and grabbed her wrist and hissed in pain. "No one to contact… no hospitals…" Then Jessie did something that she would probably regret later.

She helped the guy to his feet and led him to her car. Then she drove home. How she managed to get him in the elevator and to her apartment, she wasn't sure. But at least he wasn't bleeding like crap. Jessie led the guy to the bathroom and turned the water on into her huge tub. She helped him get his clothes off until he was standing in his boxers and t-shirt. Then she helped him get into the tub, which, thank goodness, was filled by now. Thank god she knew how to treat wounds. She got hurt easily, too. The hot water seemed to soothe the guy.

She cleaned his wound afterwards and got him on the bed in her room. Too bad she didn't have a spare bedroom because that was transformed into her personal workout room. She still had some of Brandon's old clothes left over, which seemed to fit the guy. He changed quickly and silently murmured his thanks and fell asleep.

Jessie watched over him all night like a mother watching her children when they were sick. The strange guy had dark, raven hair and had sharp features. He was really handsome and had a somewhat peaceful expression while sleeping. For some unknown reason, he seemed to have a hospital phobia. She went to sleep on the couch when she saw that he was going to be alright. Little did she know that meeting this man would change her life forever.

The next day, Jessie called her boss to tell her that she would miss a couple of days from work because a family member was sick and she had to take care of him. Jessie realized that if this person didn't want to go to a hospital, then it would take at least a long time for him to recover and that he would need all of her attention. Jessie didn't know why she cared for this strange man so much. She felt like she should know him and wanted to protect him from getting hurt, which was ironic because he was already hurt.

She quickly made some breakfast for the man: eggs and toast with her specialty tea for the sick. She took the tray into her room and gently shook the guy awake. He woke up instantly and did a double take when he saw her. He tried to sit up and winced at the pain from his side. Jessie hurriedly helped him sit up and put the tray in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked. Jessie replied, "I got you something to eat… figured you would be hungry…" Jessie noticed that the guy couldn't move his hands up without being in pain. "Here, let me help." She fed him and in a few minutes, all the food was gone. He really must have been famished.

"Do you want more? There's still a few left…"

"No, thank you. I'm full. Did you make that? It was really good."

"It is only egg and toast… anyone can make it…" Jessie said, nervously laughing.

"Now that you're done, I have some questions. Who are you and why did I find you on the streets bleeding to death? And why are you afraid of going to the hospital?"

The guy just raised his eyebrows. "Wow. So many questions."

Jessie just smiled at him. "I'm waiting."

The guy smiled back at her. And Jessie almost lost her breath. God, he was so beautiful.

"My name is Loki. Some drunken men were walking by and decided take money from me… but when they found none, they stabbed me. And as for the hospitals, well, I just don't like them…"

"Well, you need to go to a hospital and get a pro to look at your wound. I fixed you up as much as I can, but it may not be enough…"

"Don't worry. I heal quickly…" Loki grinned at her. "Thank you for taking care of me. But you didn't tell me your name."

Jessie smiled. "Oh, right. Guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jessie. Jessica Hamilton."


End file.
